


Experiencing Something New

by Itskindasick



Category: Moy Brothers
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Feet kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Spit Kink, Uncut, sweat kink, switch - Freeform, verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskindasick/pseuds/Itskindasick
Summary: Oliver loves his own body so much...he also loves Seb's body. Maybe he loves it more than he thinks. A game of basketball will definitely prove that
Relationships: Moy Brothers - Relationship, Sebastian/Oliver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Experiencing Something New

Oliver finished posting the Tiktok he was making. Like most of his videos he was making a thirst-trap showing his shirtless body. This one was another one where he was ripping his white tank top revealing his abs and perfect chest. He even liked showing off his armpits from time to time knowing it was an alpha move. He smiled knowing millions of girls and even guys would be thirsting over him. He liked being that attractive that even guys would probably be jerking off to his chest. He liked being the talk of all his followers, the comments that would come about his abs, his chest, his biceps, and in certain videos his bulge. He definitely liked showing off his bulge to his followers, they probably would pay to see him even in just his briefs. One of his recent videos he teased his followers by making his cock bunce in the video. It made him hard thinking about what people commented on in just that video alone. 

What Oliver didn’t know was one of those thirst followers was his own brother. Sebastian Moy was always either saving or screen recording Oli’s videos. Seb bit his lip as he saw the new video his brother just posted. He was touching himself as he watched the video. His thoughts focused on his brother’s abs and biceps. The way that his veins would look on his arms made Seb hornier than anything. He stroked his cock imagining Oliver and him making out. He wanted to be touching Oli’s abs, licking them and touching them more than anything in the world. Seb moaned as he fucked his hand, imagining he was inside of his brother’s warm hole. Whenever he touched himself it was either to thoughts of fucking Oli or of Oli fucking him. Either way, he thought, it was pure heaven to him.

Seb let go of the phone purely imagining Oli’s hole. The way it would feel on his cock. How Seb would push in and out of him and Oli would moan like a bitch under his cock. He wanted Oli to beg for him to continue and would act like the slut he knew he was. Seb’s cock was leaking precum making Seb imagine how wet he could make Oli’s hole. He wanted to feel the tightness of Oli’s hole as he slammed into him. He could imagine the girly whimpers Oli would make as he came from his brother’s cock. The thought alone was pushing Seb over the edge.

Seb was close, he could feel his climax building up. His six inch uncut cock spreading precum all over his right hand. His balls tightened and Seb did one last moan as cum shot out from his cock leaving his abs drenched. Seb rode out his own high with his eyes closed. Pretending his load was going inside his own brother. He looked at the mess he made on his abs and laughed a bit. He always shot a lot and this was his fourth load of the day. He got the briefs he used to clean his cum and cleaned his abs. He cleaned his hand by licking the cum off it. It seemed dirty to most people but he loved doing it. Right now he was imagining it was Oli’s cum that he was licking off his fingers though. The sweet and salty taste that would come from his brother would probably be the best thing he tasted. 

As Seb finally came off from his climax he felt disgusting. He hated cumming to his own brother but it was something he couldn’t stop doing. He wondered what Oli would do if he found him like this, jerking off to a video of him. He sighed and got up changing into something more appropriate and went outside to see where Oli was. 

Oli was on the couch seeing the comments flow in. He maybe was a narcissist but he just loved his body so much. He could stare at his own body for hours. He saw his brother enter the room “Seb, did you see the new video? All the comments on my body are crazy” Oli laughed smiling at his phone. “Of course. Everyone is loving the videos where we rip our shirts” Seb sat down on the sofa. He looked at Oli and saw how he looked at his phone. The only person who loved Oli more than Seb was probably Oli. Oli was still shirtless and it caused Seb so much restraint to not go to him and kiss his body. He was getting hard again so he looked away turning on the television.

Oli looked at Seb, thinking about his brother. His brother was hot, maybe not as hot as him but he was definitely something to look at. The comments he got when they filmed videos together proved that. He thought of maybe convincing Seb to film another thirst strap later on so he could get even more comments. He looked at the comments on the previous video they filmed together and looked at Seb’s body. It was good, he was fit and the part that he loved the most was Seb’s armpits. They were hairy and better than Oli’s which made him somewhat jealous. He loved staring at them even though he didn’t realize why yet.

Oli wondered how they would smell right now. Sometimes Seb wouldn’t wear any deodorant which made filming videos with him extra hard as Oli would get distracted by it. He wasn’t sure why but it would always send shocks throughout his body. Oli was oblivious to the way that it turned him on, smelling his little brother’s musk. He just knew it was distracting whenever they filmed a video. He focused back on his phone and decided to ask Seb “Wanna go play some ball or something?” Seb looked at Oli wondering why but didn’t say no “Yea sure bro...but are you gonna put on a shirt first?” Oli looked down his bare body “Nah, I’d just get it a shirt dirty for no reason.” Oli stood and up waiting for Seb to follow them to the court. Seb got up and followed his brother hoping he could manage a game without getting hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it a shame that there is not enough fanfic of the Moy brothers so I guess I will populate this website with them. This has kinks not everyone has so excuse me for them lol. I love them both a lot and think they're so hot.


End file.
